remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarantulas's lair
Plotting not only the destruction of the Maximals but also his fellow Predacons, Tarantulas needs a place to make his treacherous plans. Eventually, he sets up a lair. Fiction ''Beast Wars'' cartoon First lair After arriving on Earth, Tarantulas made a lair in some underground caves near the crashed Darksyde. While doing recon near the Predacon base, Cheetor was captured by Tarantulas, who intended to drain the Maximal of his mech fluid. However, Rattrap managed to rescue Cheetor, damaging the interior of the lair. And Tarantulas had just gotten his furniture positioned right. After learning that a stasis pod was reentering the atmosphere, Tarantulas knocked out sensors on both the Darksyde and the Axalon. However, Blackarachnia had managed to track down Tarantulas, compromising the lair's secrecy. Tarantulas began efforts to locate a new one. Also, it's implied that the Vok Planet Buster destroyed his old one. Second lair The second lair was a series of caverns loaded with energon cubes that Megatron had discovered and sent Tarantulas, Blackarachnia, and Quickstrike to secure. Initially suspecting Megatron's motives, Tarantulas sent out a signal to the Maximals, letting them know where they were going. However, upon inspecting the defensible layout of the caverns, Tarantulas decided that they would be a perfect location for his new lair. When Rattrap and Silverbolt came investigating the signal, Tarantulas left a bomb near the entrance to the cave and detonated it, making the Predacons believe the entrance was destroyed by the Maximals. The series of events worked out well for Tarantulas—not only did he have a new lair, but it was easily defended, had a cache of stable energon, and, most importantly, had been written off by both factions as unusable. Tarantulas's lair was destroyed when he tried to reprogram Tigerhawk into his service. When the Vok left Tigerhawk's body, Tarantulas panicked and fired through the Vok, causing the device he'd used to drive them out of Tigerhawk to fire a blast back at him. Colliding with a pair of energon crystals, Tarantulas's body was destroyed when the crystals exploded, causing the equipment to self-destruct and destroy the lair. Cheetor barely managed to drag Tigerhawk away from the explosion. Primeval Dawn After faking his own death at the hands of Tigerhawk, while simultaneously exorcising the latter's Vok and grafting them onto himself, Tarantulas set up his treacherous shop once again. It is unknown whether or not he picked a new location or rebuilt one of his older lairs, as secrecy was no longer a problem. What is known, however, is that his new lair possessed equipment sophisticated enough to contact Unicron, revive Ravage, and grow Razorclaw, Iguanus, and Spittor in big vats of glowy green JaAm. ''Transformers: Universe'' Tarantulas's lair on Gaia. Notes * In the second season, Tarantulas's second lair was portrayed as being in the desert, with flat ground surrounding the entrance. However, in "Other Victories", the lair was shown as being on a cliff near the ocean. * Now that you've read this, Tarantulas has to kill you, lest you report it back to Megatron. He'll probably eat you, so be a pal and give him indigestion. Category:Bases Category:Gaia Locations